youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Skeletal Priest
Have you ever had one of those days where something you imagine comes alive and tries to become a devourer of souls,well thats one of those days i had...and it was not the end........ Skelewrath's Born...... Skelewrath his name was skelewrath, the soul eater, he was created when i foolishly was drawing my own creepy pasta i thought that it wouldn't exist so i made it look like a priest,like an idol i crafted by widdling a rock, i made the same look alike of a log both were of a priest with a skull head and the left arm was some strange curved black claw? Anyway, i went and called my friends to see the drawing but when they saw it they were petrified to see the skeletal priest praying infront of a giant statue that looked like a circle,with a star in the center.But in the center of this star,was a cross? "I don't remember drawing that statue, or the skeletal priest praying to it" i told my friends. One of them told me the star circle was a symbol of the devil,whose name was Satin or Satun i wasn't told how it was pronounced or how it was spelled so i didn't bother. A week later the nightmares happend for me and my friends,then.......we saw him. Skelewrath lives Skelewrath he brings chill's when you say the name a few times but seeing him.......holy hell its like your seeing the devil in bones with wings and.........oh my god its just too hard to talk about.3 of my friends who saw skelewrath they saw him in his full body,in his evil GLORY! Some times i feel like i worship him but i don't, his too evil those 3 friends who saw Skelewrath were murdered.......and i knew why,but i wish...i never saw it. I was there when they were murdered,they were murdered by SkeleWrath, he stood there staring at me,me staring at him.I could see through my eyes darkness slowly blinding me,i looked away and my vision became normal and i knew that he was never to have been created.....I ran home,i could hear his large skeletal clawed feet making the ground crack. i looked back and the concrete side walk was cracking with each step,i got home,opened the door,got inside,locked it. I waited,i can't remember how long but it was too long for me to say maybe an hour? Two? I opend the door and appearently 8 hours went by he was gone but a small note was left in a crack i tore a small piece of to get it out of the concrete. the note has a black crest which was the shape of Skelewraths head on it. I opened it and everything was written in demonic writing which was mostly shaped like scars and other symbols while written in blood,not too suprising considering that skelewrath was obviously demonic.I read the note and what im about to tell you will shiver your bones.I suggest not reading this next part for the faint of heart. Here i go. "Mortal, i see you,others would hate you,but you.......are father,my father,mother is the statue in the portrait I know your spirit,your very soul is half good half angry,no doubt easy to tell. I will now eat the souls of many mortals who will one day know about me.......until then father...."(end of note)